The Good Thing That Hurts
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Kise Ryouta thinks his life is extremely boring. However, he may not be prepared for Aomine Daiki and his misterious not-so teenager lifestyle and manners, who can bring some adrenalin to it... A very dangerous (yet seductive) type of adrenalin. The conflict is settled. Will Kise survive his first love? [AOKISE .::. YAOI .::. R18 ]
1. I

**A/N:**

Well, I'm all firsts here... First fanfic about KnB, first longfic in English (sorry if it's terrible, it's not my first language).

Please, be gentle and review if you want and can, ok? s2 I wish I could make this longer... Sorry.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Involved by the silence of the bedroom, I realize that Aominecchi's breathing reminds me of my heartbeat.

Steady. Easy. Strong.

But suddenly both were fading. Slowly...

Can't breathe, can't flow.

[...]

It's impossible. The weather was so hot in the morning! Because of that, before going to school I just put on my sneakers. Why it rained-ssu?! This doesn't make ANY sense. All is left now: cold blows of wind. My feet are all soaked just like my clothes... I didn't even brought my umbrella with me!

I shiver and hold myself tight. Keep walking, Kise, you're almost home... Then you'll just slip into the hot water of your bath and... Argh. It's so cold, damn it!

Suddenly something is thrown on me. Warm. Confused, I touch the "something". Even more troubled, I notice... This is... A coat. A coat came from nowhere and now is over my shoulders.

Looking behind me, the very first thing I see is deep dark blue eyes and hair. A tanned freak is looking back at me with a gentle expression. Well... As gentle as a guy like this one can look. There's something... _Furious_ about him. "_A sleepless mind in his heart and an insatiable personality_". Too surprised to say anything, wondering when did I learned such poetic descriptive expressions, I keep staring.

— Oy! — he said, running a hand trough his hair and face. Only then I noticed that he is all soaked like me. His backpack is open, so I assume that the coat came from there — Just thank me already, you rude bastard!

Deep, hoarse voice too.

— Sorry-ssu... Ahm... Are you giving me your coat?

— No, idiot! I'm lending to you! — I frown.

— And when do you intend to take it back?

— I'll call you and we'll set up a day. What's your cellphone number?

This is crazy. I'm still too astonished to say,_to do_ anything. This guy is insane-ssu! He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

— I don't have all day, ya know... Your cellphone number?

Uncertain, I tell him, who don't write or use his cellphone to record it. He's just looking at me, with a crooked, cruel smile, and when I'm done...

— Ok. Now say "thanks".

— Thank you-ssu.

— "Thanks". I told you to say "thanks", not "thank you" like a friggin' old man.

I blink.

— Thank you...

— Good boy! — why do I feel like a dog right now-ssu? — I'll call you.

Simple as that he turns around and walk the other way. Finally I come to my senses.

— Heeeh! What's your name you crazy...

He just wave a hand at me, without even looking! I stay there for some minutes, trying to understand what the hell just happened...

Hmm... What... Oh, man. His coat smells so fuckin' good-ssu!

[...]

A whole week has passed.

My life got back to normal... Boring. The same as always: school; home; school; little girls, older women, EVEN GUYS running around me, screaming and saying "OMFG can I touch your hair?" and "OMFG Kise-kun you're sooo kawaii!" and "Call my daughter, she's a very nice girl!" and "Call me, man!" (in the beginning of my career as a model I kind of enjoyed this sort of attention. Now... Now it's just seems usual as everything else); school; home; photo shoots; football practice; home.

At least, I know how to smile even when I don't want to.

Anyway... I had forgotten about the creepy tanned guy, even tough my agent freaked out with fear of a possible stalker. Until that night. 3:00 AM and my cellphone is ringing. My agent advises me not to turn it off, and I silently curse him for that, while reaching out to answer. I don't even bother to look the number and...

— Hi.

How come I didn't forgot his voice? Or at least I remembered instantly?

— Who's this? — I was suddenly wide awake.

— You know very well who I am. — he laughed-ssu?! — Let's meet. Now.

[...]

Why should I know?

How could I?

With one simple call from a complete stranger, my life was about to change.


	2. II

**A/N:**

Hm... I don't think I can make all of this about basketball. Just so you guys know. haha

Thank you so much everyone who read the first chapter! I hope my terrible english didn't made you uncomfortable or pissed hahaha

Here's the second chapter. :)

* * *

My mouth is still dropped open. For a moment I resisted the impulse of slapping my own face... This must be a dream-ssu! Some kind of weird, insane, unbelievable dream!

— Are you there, blondie? — he sounded obscurely amused.

— Yes. — and I sounded idiot, sleepy — Hm... I don't think I understand what you're saying...

— You have something that's mine. I want it back.

— Ah! Sure... Ok... — while saying this, I got up from the bed and walked towards my desk, looking for a paper and a pen — Just... Ahm... Tell me where and when and I'll give back your coat.

Again he laughed.

— The public basketball court near your house... The only one. You know where it is, don't you? — I frown.

— Sure.

— Meet me here. Now.

I don't know what is more mind-blowing: the fact that he knows where I live or that he wants me to go to a public basketball court at 3:00 AM… 3:01 AM, to be more specific.

Ok. Keep calm-ssu... Think this over.

Yeah, it's still insane. Treat him normally, a guy like this can't be normal. If you don't choose your words wisely, he can turn irritated and kill you or something. You don't want that, do you? No. I don't. Neither does my agent.

— Right now it is a little bit... _Complicated_ for me to go out. Can't we meet tomorrow somewhere else or...

— No. I want to see you now. — somehow he sounded more intense saying this. I was still standing next to my table, looking through my window, a pen in my hand. What's it? What's this funny feeling in my stomach? — Kiii-seee. — the hair of the back of my neck stood up — I want my coat and you now. I'm waiting for you. Come... It's cold. I'm cold!

Before I could answer, he hangs up.

[...]

I live alone so it wasn't complicated at all to go out – despite what I have told him. Walking towards the court, I realize I still don't know his name even though he seems to know everything about me. This is very dangerous, but why I'm not a bit afraid? Why I am going to meet this complete stranger? I think it's weird, yes, but it's not the same as being afraid.

I could say "it's because I have something that belongs to him and I have to give it back". But I know very well that keeping this coat was a choice I made. I couldn't get rid of it-ssu... Yes. The reason for that is unknown to me and I don't think this will change so easily.

Ah. There he is. It's dark, very dark, but I can see him perfectly with the ball in his hands... Doing what he knows best.

— Here's your coat.

He was smiling like he already knew that I had just stood there, for minutes, watching fascinated the way he played. It was nothing less than beautiful. More beautiful and perfect than anything I can ever dream doing by myself. He plays basketball like he breaths.

I watch him walking in my direction while my heart skips a beat. A panther. That's what he looks like. He doesn't simply walks, he seems to slip, to fly. He's elegant, but not a short man or even skinny. On the contrary... He's very well built and I can't stop thinking he would crash me and all the other guys if he was a model.

Finally he takes his coat. Ok. Now I can go back home. Move, legs! Damn. I can't stop envying him, envying the way he look, walk, talk and stare at me with those narrow dark blue eyes.

He is beautiful.

— What are you looking at?

— N-nothing-ssu! — my cheeks are burning. I look at another direction, completely ashamed — Thank you very much for lending me your coat the other day. So... Goodnight. Take care.

I smile. And then his whole expression changes.

[...]

This time I try to resist. I struggle to get free while he brings me by the arm towards the darkest spot of the court after dropping the ball and the coat. What? I curse him out loud. What's he doing-ssu?! W-wait...

— Wait! What are you doing?!

I can't move. He's pressing me against the wall with one arm while the other... I can't see what he's doing. I just listen to a rustle of clothes. And then I feel... He's pressing _himself_ against me now... Against my ass.

— O-oy! — with my eyes widening, I look for someone in the streets, anyone... — Y-you... Please... — for the first time I feel like crying. He's taking of my pants.

— Aomine. — he says — Always remember the name of the guy who fucked you for the first time.

His... His... _Thing_ is getting inside me carelessly, brutally. I moan, eyes wide shut now. It feels like my skin is being ripped.

— Ah... Am I not always right? I'm indeed your first, huh? Look how tight you are. — he frees me of his arms, but it's too late. I can't move and I think there's blood in my legs, since he's penetrating more and more deep inside me — Delicious.

It hurts.

— Look... I'm going to move now.

It's only when he presses his hand in my mouth that I think about screaming for help.

[...]

I was only six years old when he came like a thunderstruck.

Life was never easy or nice for me with a drunk daddy and a whore mommy.

I always got into all kinds of trouble... Some serious shit.

Little Daiki tried very hard to stay strong, but soon enough realized that nothing is easy like they said in Demi Lovato's songs.

Little Daiki tried not to cry in front everyone so he would not look weak, so he always looked for the lonely places. There he could cry, scream in pain and despair.

No one would know. Ever.

But then... When all the other children had already gone home with their lovely parents to have a fine supper and sleep in cozy beds listening to a gentle lullaby, this blondie smiling kid entered in the public basketball court where little Daiki cried – this time – in silence. The blondie smiling kid didn't laughed. He did nothing... Just sat there, next to little Daiki and held his hand.

Little Daiki knew: blondie smiling kid was as lonely and lost as him. So he would love the blondie smiling kid forever.

My mouth is still dropped open. For a moment I resisted the impulse of slapping my own face... This must be a dream-ssu! Some kind of weird, insane, unbelievable dream!

— Are you there, blondie? — he sounded obscurely amused.

— Yes. — and I sounded idiot, sleepy — Hm... I don't think I understand what you're saying...

— You have something that's mine. I want it back.

— Ah! Sure... Ok... — while saying this, I got up from the bed and walked towards my desk, looking for a paper and a pen — Just... Ahm... Tell me where and when and I'll give back your coat.

Again he laughed.

— The public basketball court near your house... The only one. You know where it is, don't you? — I frown.

— Sure.

— Meet me here. Now.

I don't know what is more mind-blowing: the fact that he knows where I live or that he wants me to go to a public basketball court at 3:00 AM… 3:01 AM, to be more specific.

Ok. Keep calm-ssu... Think this over.

Yeah, it's still insane. Treat him normally, a guy like this can't be normal. If you don't choose your words wisely, he can turn irritated and kill you or something. You don't want that, do you? No. I don't. Neither does my agent.

— Right now it is a little bit... _Complicated_ for me to go out. Can't we meet tomorrow somewhere else or...

— No. I want to see you now. — somehow he sounded more intense saying this. I was still standing next to my table, looking through my window, a pen in my hand. What's it? What's this funny feeling in my stomach? — Kiii-seee. — the hair of the back of my neck stood up — I want my coat and you now. I'm waiting for you. Come... It's cold. I'm cold!

Before I could answer, he hangs up.

[...]

I live alone so it wasn't complicated at all to go out – despite what I have told him. Walking towards the court, I realize I still don't know his name even though he seems to know everything about me. This is very dangerous, but why I'm not a bit afraid? Why I am going to meet this complete stranger? I think it's weird, yes, but it's not the same as being afraid.

I could say "it's because I have something that belongs to him and I have to give it back". But I know very well that keeping this coat was a choice I made. I couldn't get rid of it-ssu... Yes. The reason for that is unknown to me and I don't think this will change so easily.

Ah. There he is. It's dark, very dark, but I can see him perfectly with the ball in his hands... Doing what he knows best.

— Here's your coat.

He was smiling like he already knew that I had just stood there, for minutes, watching fascinated the way he played. It was nothing less than beautiful. More beautiful and perfect than anything I can ever dream doing by myself. He plays basketball like he breaths.

I watch him walking in my direction while my heart skips a beat. A panther. That's what he looks like. He doesn't simply walks, he seems to slip, to fly. He's elegant, but not a short man or even skinny. On the contrary... He's very well built and I can't stop thinking he would crash me and all the other guys if he was a model.

Finally he takes his coat. Ok. Now I can go back home. Move, legs! Damn. I can't stop envying him, envying the way he look, walk, talk and stare at me with those narrow dark blue eyes.

He is beautiful.

— What are you looking at?

— N-nothing-ssu! — my cheeks are burning. I look at another direction, completely ashamed — Thank you very much for lending me your coat the other day. So... Goodnight. Take care.

I smile. And then his whole expression changes.

[...]

This time I try to resist. I struggle to get free while he brings me by the arm towards the darkest spot of the court after dropping the ball and the coat. What? I curse him out loud. What's he doing-ssu?! W-wait...

— Wait! What are you doing?!

I can't move. He's pressing me against the wall with one arm while the other... I can't see what he's doing. I just listen to a rustle of clothes. And then I feel... He's pressing _himself_ against me now... Against my ass.

— O-oy! — with my eyes widening, I look for someone in the streets, anyone... — Y-you... Please... — for the first time I feel like crying. He's taking of my pants.

— Aomine. — he says — Always remember the name of the guy who fucked you for the first time.

His... His... _Thing_ is getting inside me carelessly, brutally. I moan, eyes wide shut now. It feels like my skin is being ripped.

— Ah... Am I not always right? I'm indeed your first, huh? Look how tight you are. — he frees me of his arms, but it's too late. I can't move and I think there's blood in my legs, since he's penetrating more and more deep inside me — Delicious.

It hurts.

— Look... I'm going to move now.

It's only when he presses his hand in my mouth that I think about screaming for help.

[...]

I was only six years old when he came like a thunderstruck.

Life was never easy or nice for me with a drunk daddy and a whore mommy.

I always got into all kinds of trouble... Some serious shit.

Little Daiki tried very hard to stay strong, but soon enough realized that nothing is easy like they said in Demi Lovato's songs.

Little Daiki tried not to cry in front everyone so he would not look weak, so he always looked for the lonely places. There he could cry, scream in pain and despair.

No one would know. Ever.

But then... When all the other children had already gone home with their lovely parents to have a fine supper and sleep in cozy beds listening to a gentle lullaby, this blondie smiling kid entered in the public basketball court where little Daiki cried – this time – in silence. The blondie smiling kid didn't laughed. He did nothing... Just sat there, next to little Daiki and held his hand.

Little Daiki knew: blondie smiling kid was as lonely and lost as him. So he would love the blondie smiling kid forever.


	3. III

**A/N:**

I'm so happy to know that someone favorited and is now following my fanfic! Seriously: thank you!

I hope I don't disappoint you guys. :D Here's one more chapter!

* * *

Every single part of my body was sore when I woke up.

For a moment I thought about nothing. I just kept staring at the bedside table, at the teddy bear on it. Before I could even think "I don't have a teddy bear-ssu!", the "I wish I could say I don't remember a thing about what happened last night". The truth is I do remember even the smallest detail. My body and the bites marks all over my back and my shoulder made sure I did.

Then again... I don't have a teddy bear. So… Where am I? Frowning, I struggle to sit. Oh, man… That's uncomfortable. I can't help scowling and I don't see why I should.

I am in a very simple bedroom, naked, covered by a blanket. There are bruises in my arms, hands and legs… Even in my belly. And blood marking the sheets. Well, maybe I don't remember _all_ of it. Like I said, I wish I didn't remember any of it. But I do remember. In fact I…

— Good morning.

Aomine.

_Aomine_.

_Always remember the name of the guy who fucked you for the first time._

How could I forget?

— Morning-ssu. — the way I sound makes it very clear: I'm afraid of him.

But… He brought me breakfast! Apples, bread and water. I'm hungry-ssu. I'm so hungry that I forgot to increase the distance between us when he seats besides me.

— I wish I could make you something more delicious, but that's all I have.

I stare at him for a long time. What's this-ssu? He still have that look in him, that furious, narrow look, but somehow… Somehow all in this new kind of behavior towards me sounds gentle. Kind. Caring.

Hesitantly I take a slice of apple and bring it to my mouth. Crazy, huh? Aomine apologizing for the simple breakfast he's giving me but no for raping me. This is so twisted-ssu! Still… About what happened, I think I…

— I have to go to work but I'm leaving a key on the living room table. Feel free to take a shower after you eat. — he's staring directly in my eyes and that makes me blush.

— Ok… Where do I leave the key after locking the door?

— You can take it with you. It's yours.

My mouth drops open. This guy just raped me, knows my name, where I live… I have plenty of reasons to kill him, and yet he gives me a key to his home?! Seriously, am I dreaming?!

— Well, I'm going, Ryouta. Bye.

After giving me a lustful kiss, he leaves.

_Ryout_a. Ryouta-ssu!

[…]

It's just when I lock the door of Aomine's apartment that I realize…

He lives next to me-ssu! "Next" like "door to door"!

[…]

I think I should talk to someone about all this. Man, I should take a HIV test and all that shit. Aomine didn't used a condom! Well, I hadn't seen one. Anyway, I don't know him and that alone is a very damn good reason to be worried about diseases…

The oddest part is that during what happened, sometimes I even got a little bit carried away too. I kind of… Oh, man, this is insane-ssu! What am I about to say?! I know very well what I'm about to say.

_I liked it-ssu_. I got pretty hard myself.

Thinking about how strange this is, how odd, and sick it sounds, I can't bring myself to go to school or answer my agent calls. I want to stay in my bed forever in fetal position. I want to close my eyes and see Aomine's face while he fucked me (the one I have memorized only in flashes of semi consciousness) almost gently. I want to hear he moaning and whispering my name.

No. This can't stay like this! I… This is not normal! That guy has to stay away from me! I saw my blood marking that sheets, I can't pretend that it's nothing, or worse! That it's a good thing.

I get up. I dress myself. I go to the police station.

[…]

— You can put your clothes back on, Mr. Ryouta.

I can't look at the nurse's face. I want to die.

I described to the police Aomine's dark blue eyes and hair, his tanned skin and tried to be faithful when describing his face. I even told them his name, adding that I didn't know if it was his last or first name. I thought about giving them the key for his apartment, but something didn't let me… I couldn't tell where he lived either.

After I pressed charges, I thought his name and the description would be enough. No. They told me I had to go to the hospital and let them "take a look at me"… Even though I took a bath after what happened, maybe they could find some DNA or something.

And here I am. Dressing myself again.

Something seemed wrong though. When I finished the description, one cop looked at the other and asked "is this our guy?". "It's seems it's".

[…]

The next day I still couldn't get out. I isolated myself again but this time for a different reason.

The idea of meeting Aomine in the hallway was dreadful. Unthinkable.

Besides, I have enough food stocked for a week.

[…]

The first thing I took once I decided to leave my current home was the teddy bear Kise had given me when we first met.

_Wanted for multiple rapes and theft_, they said.

My face was in every corner of the town. They would find me soon enough. I have to leave, I know it. I have to go to another country if possible. It's possible. I have more than enough money to do it.

But I can't just leave him!


	4. IV

I wonder… If I had never left my apartment to go to that stupid photo-shoot and to that stupid school, he would still be there, sitting in a dark spot of my bed? When I saw that look on his face, more intense and penetrating than ever, I knew… I would never forget that moment.

It's 11:00 PM and I'm standing motionless by the door of my bedroom. What do I do now? Run? Scream? Fight? Yell at him? No… I don't have the strength to choose any of these options. All I can do is cry silently.

I hate myself for it, so I cover my face with my hands so he can't see it. I wipe my tears. It's shameful. Why am I crying anyway? Am I afraid of him? Am I sad? Am I desperate? I can't bear the sight of him… I think I'm crying because I know I don't feel this way because he raped me. I'm crying because I want him to do it again.

I want to be fucked by Aomine one more time.

— Why are you crying?

I can't bring myself to answer for a while. Stay calm. He doesn't sound angry or anything like that. His voice is cold but… Is it better? I wish he would yell at me and beat the shit out of me so I could have a fair reason to hate him. Well, I already have one… But apparently it's not good enough because I'm a creep masochist-ssu!

— I'm s-sorry… I pressed charges against you… I didn't knew what to do-ssu! — the way I'm sobbing makes me blush.

— It's understandable.

— No! It's not understandable-ssu! — this surprised even myself. I let my hands fall and finally force myself to look at him, I have to make him believe I'm angry and hurt… — What you did to me… What you did to me was unforgivable! You wounded me! You humiliated me! Yet I…

— You…?

I stare at him more closely. He's so calm, so controlled, so composed… I'm almost breaking into a million pieces, struggling with myself. All I want to do is scream, scream and scream. This is so annoying-ssu! How can he be so calm in a situation like this?!

— I didn't pressed charges to the police because I wanted for you to be punished… I did it because I…

I can't tell him. Can I?

— I liked it. I want to do it again. And I don't know how to deal with it.

He will smile. I know he will… He doesn't. Instead he gets up and walks towards me. The bedroom is dark and he's wearing black pants and shirt. I see only his shoulders and for a moment, his shape, and although we have more or less the same stature, I feel so small!

— How did you got into my apartment? — Kise, why are you trying to change the subject-ssu?! Pathetic!

— Does it matter, blondie?

For the first time he smiles. That cruel "I know everything, I can do anything and you're under my absolute control" smile. It feels like I'm melting. It's so hot here suddenly-ssu! Even though I hesitate for a second, my hands are now touching is broad chest. I think I'm going to explode.

— Not right now, no. — I swear I planned to answer differently-ssu! He's stalking me so it DOES matter!

— Good. 'Cause now I'll show you how being fucked by Aomine Daiki can be so much better than that last time. — jeez. Just by hearing he whispers these words in my ear I'm getting excited. Can't help moaning — Starting with my mouth.

I couldn't have imagined it better.

Daiki… His first name.

_Daiki_.

This is the last thing I said before the total state of ecstasy.

[…]

He smokes.

That sucks.

— So, how did you got into my lovely home? — where's my perfume? I hate cigarettes, they fucking stink!

— Relax. I don't always smoke… Only after fucking a very nice ass like the one you got there. — I'm blushing again.

The second time was way better than the first. Aomine was kind and careful… It felt very good.

— Aominecchi! How did you got in here-ssu?!

— The window. — what?! — We live next to each other. I have monkey habits. — he shudders. I'm perplexed. How can someone say something like this so naturally?! — It wasn't hard at all.

— You're insane.

For a second I can swear he looked serious. Like my comment brought some bad memories or something. I fall silent. Yes… There's this other part of him I don't know. Actually… I don't know him at all, even though he's in my house, in my bed, naked and sweat.

— Are you a criminal? — I asked before I could help myself.

Aomine thinks for a moment.

— The raping… I don't deny I did it. I'm intense, problematic. I have a fucked up head and needs not everyone does. Let's put like this: I have a good reason. But I have a better reason for theft, since for a long time before I dropped school and found myself a job – which I don't have any more thanks to your revelations to the cops by the way – I didn't had money to eat. My mother…

I was fascinated. Well… Not in a good way. Must be hard, huh? Not the raping part – I didn't get it very well and I'm not sure I want to – but the part when he told me he didn't had what to eat. Talk more, talk more… I want to know everything about you and help you!

— Listen, Kise… I'll tell you everything as soon as I can but I… Right now I have to leave the country or at least the town… Until this thing calm down. I only came here to say goodbye to you. I don't want to go to jail.

Heh? What?

I sit and stare at him. He's leaving. And it's my fault.

— Will you come back? — that's all that matters to me right now.

Aomine smiles and reach up, taking my face between his hands before kissing me. I don't even mind the cigarette taste while I pull him closer to me, frowning like I'm in pain.

Well… In a way, I am.


End file.
